


在松林｜IN THE PINES

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Timeline, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 试水的小短篇。谢伊和康纳在树林里扎营时闹的一段小别扭。然后发现自己真的不擅长搞CP，将就看吧orz。我就默认你们都听过Nirvana。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	在松林｜IN THE PINES

“ 我梦见你死了。 ” 康纳突然嘟囔道，声音从喉咙深处咕噜咕噜冒出来，还裹着层软绵绵的睡意，内里却仿佛被刀片划过一样，有种锐利的苦涩。

谢伊低头看向靠在自己大腿上的年轻人，伸手轻轻碰了碰他的额头。他已经完全醒了，营火照亮他的脸，在他眼里落下两小团幽暗的火。

“ 哦？发生了什么事？ ” 年长的圣殿骑士问道。

“ 我不知道。 ” 康纳回答，手指揉了揉鼻尖。他在撒谎，谢伊想，他只是不愿意说。

“ 可以换我来守夜，你去睡一会儿。 ” 康纳继续说，爬起来往营火里添了两根树枝，坐得离谢伊远了一些。微微刺鼻的松香和木炭的味道一起冒出来，火苗有一瞬间窜得很高，噼啪作响。谢伊眨眨眼，隔着烟雾继续看着康纳。

“ 我不困。 ” 他回答。

康纳很长时间没有回话，只是盯着火。后来他躬起身子，下巴埋进自己的胳膊。 “ 不只是今天， ” 他说， “ 我梦见过很多次。 ”

有时候是被吊在林子里，有时候是在绞架上，有时候和他父亲一样从喉咙和嘴里冒出血泡。偶尔，幽冥之中有声音轻声呼唤。年轻的刺客四处张望，循声奔跑，一低头却发现自己浑身上下都沾着浓稠的血。 有时候只有一块布，蒙成人形淌着铁锈红，胸口潦草地画着白色十字。

“ 这种事总会发生，哪怕不是以这样的方式。 ” 谢伊轻率地说， “ 毕竟我比你大二十多岁。 ”

他看见康纳抬眼瞪着他，手指陷进袍子的衣料里。这孩子在害怕，同时也很生气，眸子里闪着寒光，像预备威吓谁的小狼崽似的。他总是这样，别别扭扭的。谢伊靠过去，取下右手的手套摸了摸他的脸，抽手回来的时候短暂地碰了一下他的嘴唇。康纳迅速把脸别开了。

“ 至少我们现在还好好的。 ” 谢伊用宽慰的语气说，后悔方才应该言辞温和一些。现在若想趁机和他接个吻 —— 哪怕只是安抚性质的 —— 大概会被打掉门牙。他还记得刚见面不久时险些把彼此掐死的经历，简直是噩梦。打着打着回过神来发现两边都是孤家寡人，能阻止和支持他们的人全都凉得彻底，再争下去简直和小孩子过家家似的，然后就不知不觉变成了这样。要是阿基里斯（愿他安息）知道这事儿，怕不是会用拐杖把自己的棺材盖子都打穿。

没想到康纳对此反而没什么心理负担，可能年轻人我行我素惯了。这点他们倒是挺像。但康纳爱操心，似乎总觉得圣殿大师上了年纪就不会照顾自己，有点小磕碰显得比他还着急，生怕这位准老年人就此一蹶不振。

“ 我没那么老。 ” 谢伊不知道说过几百遍， “ 而且论潜入，我的气步枪比你的弓好使。 ” 但康纳听不进去，总是急匆匆钻进树丛把警铃附近的卫兵都放倒。谢伊常常惊讶于他那么大的个子，怎么能把自己藏得那么好，万一走散了他总得靠自己的特殊鹰眼把他找出来。这在年轻人和他赌气的时候也是个优势。不管他躲进林子里的哪儿，谢伊总能鬼鬼祟祟地跟上去。

“ 放弃吧，孩子， ” 谢伊总是得意洋洋， “ 我比你多的这二十几年可没白活。 ” 接下来他只需欣赏年轻人大发脾气想把他狠揍一顿又下不去手的样子，实话说，真可爱极了。 —— 虽然谢伊当上圣殿骑士之后稳重许多，但偶尔皮痒这点看来没法完全改掉。但他心里清楚，其实康纳早就不是小孩了，没真的和自己年长的对象置过气，不过是偶尔拿他的各种不正经没辙，只能把他晾在一边。

这么想着，谢伊又往康纳跟前挪了挪，乱七八糟的双层披风和皮带扣子几乎和刺客袍子上的纠在一起。被营火镀上暖色的小小角落之外，只有城郊夜晚在松林中窜来窜去的凉风，破开天空的树杈剪影在月色下显得鬼气森森，有时还会远远地传来狼嗥。

“ 我在这儿呢， ” 他开口道，声音闷闷的，仿佛在对自己耳语，没有一点调笑的意味， “ 没什么好怕的。 ”

周围的树叶一下子全都开始沙沙作响。康纳还是一动不动，什么都没说。 “ 不然这次任务就让我打头阵，让你见识见识我其实多能打？ ” 谢伊继续道， “ 之前我对你可都手下留情来着，毕竟是我师弟嘛。 ”

“ 得了吧你。 ” 康纳用胳膊肘撞了他一下。

“ 说真的，我很厉害的，说不定会活得比你还长。 ” 谢伊沙哑地笑了两声，揉着自己的肩窝。

后来年轻的刺客决定抓紧拂晓前最后一点时间躺下睡觉。在他倚着自己蜷起来的同时，谢伊很快地俯身吻了他一下。过了许久，他又嘟囔了一句什么，像是梦话，又像是对谢伊之前说的什么的回应。

“ 嗯？ ” 谢伊小声问道。

“ 我说，那就好。 ” 康纳回答，依旧沉沉地闭着眼睛，手指放松地搭在谢伊膝头。

在山和树和海的另一头，夜色褪去，太阳正在升起。今天又是新的一天。

Fin.

2020-03


End file.
